House Hunting Hell
by DarkHeart89
Summary: And then he said four words that surprised her. "Move in with me." And thus began the trilogy of House Hunting Hell. Nightwing pitied the realtor... UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It took a while for Artemis and Wally to the perfect home in Palo Alto with all of their needs. With the combined arguing and stubbornness going around, how long did it actually take them? How did the realtor cope? This is the story of House Hunting Hell.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

House Hunting Hell.

Wally wanted normalcy in his life. He wanted a house, and he was pretty sure Artemis wanted the same. He wanted to live with her, and Artemis wanted to live with him. He wanted to go to college and her Mother made it damn well sure that she wanted it too. But the one thing that Artemis wanted and he didn't, was to leave the team.

Artemis just didn't want to leave the team she had worked so hard for. All of her friends were here (excluding Wally, since where she goes, he goes as well). She just didn't want to give it up. But Wally did.

Wally frowned and looked around for her. Usually she would be either in the Training room, his room, or her own. But today, she was not in any of those places. He scratched the back of his neck and sped around, almost knocking into Megan. He skidded to a stop, his sneakers squeaking against the floor. He let out a pant.

"Sorry Megan," He apologized sheepishly, running his fingers through his red hair. She nodded, shaking her head.

"Oh! It's fine Wally!" She smiled. "Why exactly are you running around so fast? Looking for something?"

"More like someone." Wally replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Have you seen Artemis?" He questioned, glancing around.

She nodded once. "Oh yes, I've seen her, well I saw her." She turned her head towards the Zeta tubes. "She left and fled to Gotham a hour ago or so, I was going to ask why but she left before I had a chance." She frowned. "Is something wrong with her?" Worry slowly crept into her tone.

Wally's eyes widened. "Uh…no!" He answered quickly. "We.. just have this thing…at this place.."

She rose an eyebrow, not believing that story for one minute. "And what would that be?"

He fiddled with his fingers. "Just an event…"

"But, Wally-"

"-Bye Megan!" He bid her a quick do and sped towards the Zeta tubes, setting it for Gotham.

"Kid Flash B-0-3" The computer announced, the voice echoing through the cave.

He disappeared before Megan could question further. It was still a shock to him that the team had not figured out that Artemis and him were planning on leaving, sort of, it was still under discussion, but Wally was pretty sure that his side would win. For once.

Megan shook her head and confusion. She didn't even bother trying to read his mind, Artemis and him would tell the team about whatever they were dealing with once they were ready, and she was not in the mood to pry. Especially if Artemis and Wally were having relationship problems, she had enough of her own, she thought grimly and quickly busied herself in the kitchen, doing her best to forget about their conversation.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Wally tugged a hood over his head, noticing the raindrops that lay against the telephone's booth window. It was always dreary and bleary and Gotham. It didn't help that they had air pollution up the wazoo around here. He didn't understand how Artemis and Dick could stand living here all these years. It was so cold and crime invested, it sickened him.

Of course, Artemis had always voice her opinion about how Central City's temperatures were always spiking higher and higher. She couldn't understand how he could live there. She however had admired how friendly the city was; of course they only had to deal with pathetic Captain Cold and the occasional bank robbery. She had to deal with Mr. Freeze, the Joker, and many other criminals that showed anything but mercy.

He had been particularly offended by the blowing off of Central's criminals; his personal experiences with them were anything but friendly. Sure Gotham's criminals were harsher then most, but when he ran in with the reverse Flash, it was not at all rainbows and sunshine.

He shook off the details and stepped out, hunching his body over and walking out of the alley with as much nonchalantless as he possibly could when a hooded figure just stumbled out of a alley, hunching over the like Hunchback of Notre Dame.

He rolled his eyes at how stupid he must look, but it was necessary with the wind wiping him in the face harshly, the rain pelting down like miniscule hail pieces. It was all sun in Central, all rain in Gotham.

Darting down the sidewalk quickly, but not to cause any suspicion, he made his way to Artemis's apartment complex, where she lived with her Mother, Paula. He had met her a few times, once when she was carrying a knife. The occasion had been when Wally had snuck in at night, on Artemis's request, he had simply been laying in her bed, his arms curled around her, her body all snug and warm in his arms when Paula opened the door, holding what looked like a butcher's knife, and screaming many Vietnamese words, that he could not possibly comprehend.

Of course, it had all been a humungous misunderstanding. Paula had thought he was either Sportsmaster or some attacker that had been hunting her daughter. She had not cared one bit about the fact that he was a boy, in her daughters room, who was only clad in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Most Moms would be horrified, but her, she was casual. He liked Artemis's Mom. Even if she almost killed him that one time.

Slithering up the steps, gripping them with his feet as leverage. He yanked the old creaky door open and stepped inside, tugging his soaking hood off and shedding the sweatshirt that had been completely soaked in the downpour. He shivered and hopped up the stairs. It was obvious she was at her apartment, where she usually fled to, to think about things. She didn't have much privacy in the mountain thanks to their telepathic martian that enjoyed slinking into others thoughts when they so had one bit of a problem. Her room in the apartment was her safe haven.

Wally's arms were her safe haven as well, but you get the point. Once Wally clambered up four flights of stairs, he stopped at her door with the number 1313, that he had memorized by heart simply for these reasons. He rose his fist and knocked lightly, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets afterwards, tapping his foot.

Hearing the rolling of wheelchair wheels, he grinned as the door opened and the raven-haired figure of Artemis's Mom appeared. Her eyes widened in surprise and she smiled.

"Wally, what a nice surprise, come in." She rolled backwards and made her way towards the living room over to the couch. He saluted and walked in, wiping his shoes off before he entered, not wanting to make everything muddy and wet.

He could be quite well mannered when he wished. He plopped himself down on the couch as if he owned the place, which he didn't, but it sure felt like when he was around so often.

"Would you mind?" Paula asked, glancing at the couch. He shook his head and got back up. He wiggled his arms under her arms and hoisted her up and set her on the couch lightly. He knew Paula didn't like being in the chair more then she had to, so she often asked him or Artemis to set her on the couch.

She nodded. "Thank you." He shrugged and smiled, returning to his place on the couch. He looked at her, meeting her eyes.

"So, Arty in her room?" He asked, leaning forward, elbows on his knees.

She nodded swiftly. "Oh!" Her face lit up in surprise. "I completely forgot, she had some news to tell you," She then smirked. "And it is in the form of a envelope."

Wally twitched nervous and nodded. "Thanks." He sped off without another word and burst into her room without even a knock.

Artemis darted up, her bow drawn, an arrow nocked. Apparently she had been polishing her arrows in peace before her derp of a boyfriend burst in.

He threw his hands up. "Whoa! S'only me babe!" A smile lit up her face and she pulled back the arrow and collapsed her bow, dropping it to the ground.

She turned and laid back on her bed in her previous position. "For all I know, you could have been a robber." She smirked, looking up at him. He rolled his eyes for once and plopped down next to her, pushing her sprawled body over to make room for himself.

"I doubt robbers are this good looking." Wally shrugged with a grin.

"I doubt robbers are this conseited." She laughed, pushing an envelope forward, drawing his attention to the yellow paper.

He rose an eyebrow and pulled it out of her hands, seeing as though it was already open, he tugged out the letter that was inside, disregarding the fact that it was from Stanford. He read the letter, prepared for the worst news, until he saw her smiling face. She was literally beaming at him.

As soon as he read the words, 'you have been accepted,' a gigantic grin spread across his face and he grabbed her, pulling her wriggling body into his arms and layering kisses on her face.

"You got accepted too!" He laughed as Artemis let out a small giggle.

"Yes I did Wally." She pushed his head away, kissing his lips quickly.

"That is the best news ever!" His grin widened. "So this the big news your Mom was talking about?"

Artemis groaned and rested her head against his chest. "I told her not to say anything!" He snickered, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"S'fine beautiful, not a big deal. I know now right?" She looked up at him and curled her arms around his neck.

"I guess not," She muttered, with a sigh. Wally fiddled with a strand of her hair and brushed his nose against her cheek.

"Are we going to retire?" Wally asked again. She stiffened in his grip and let out a grunt.

"Not this again…"

"Artemis! We have to discuss this at some point." He insisted as she pulled away, leaning up against the wall.

"I know, I just don't want to right now." She answered briskly.

"But I want to." He whined.

"No." She crossed her arms stubbornly. Wally crossed his arms, mimicking her actions. She glared at him and returned it, a grin twitching up at the corners of his lips.

"You're so cute when you're cross." He smirked.

She swatted at him in annoyance and scoffed. "Be quiet. "

"Nah." She grunted again and turned over, her back facing him. Wally rolled his eyes and curled an arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

And then he said three words that surprised her. "Move in with me."

AN: Like it? Love it? I don't care. Review. xD


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: It took a while for Artemis and Wally to the perfect home in Palo Alto with all of their needs. With the combined arguing and stubbornness going around, how long did it actually take them? How did the realtor cope? This is the story of House Hunting Hell.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

House Hunting Hell Chapter 2

"_Move in with me."_

Artemis's eyes widened and her pulse sped up. "M…Move in with you?!" She exclaimed, laughing as if it was a joke. "Move in!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up and chuckling.

Wally frowned, his cheeks flushing, feeling offended. "What? What's so funny about that?!" She rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips,

"Wally, you can hardly commit to two buttons on a pair of pants! How you could commit enough for me to move in with you is beyond me!" She said with a roll of her eyes.

His eyes narrowed, "Then what the hell do you call this three year relationship we have going? A fling? Because I'm damn well committed to this." He crossed his arms, standing and meeting her gaze. She pulled his arms so they slid out and fell to his sides, her fingers wrapped delicately around his forearms as she looked at him,

"Wally, I don't mean to offend you, but you have to admit, you're a bit loosey goosey when it comes to our relationship," She shrugged her shoulders lightly and he gaped at her, speechless.

"Artemissssss," Her name rolled off his tongue and trailed off. "We are sooo not loosey goosey! Am I the only one taking this relationship seriously?" He asked, pouting. She gave him a look that said 'Really?' and rolled her eyes up at the ceiling.

"Wally, you hardly take our missions seriously, who are you one to talk about seriousness?" Her eyebrows rose.

"…Now that is just uncalled for." He yanked his arms out of her grip, turning around and crossing his arms. Artemis didn't think he was being serious? He had never been so serious in his life he was asking her to move in with him, to get a place of their own somewhere so they could attend college together, just, why did that seem like such a bad idea to her?

"Wally." She murmured soothingly, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing flush against the back of him, kissing his neck.

Dammit! She knows that's my weak spot, He thought in irritation, letting out a soft groan, muffled as he bit his lip.

"You're completely serious about your offer aren't you?" He hesitated, and nodded, a frown etched on his face deeply, as he felt her teeth dig in and he was beginning to lose all coherent thoughts. In her way, this was an apology, and a damn good one at that. "I'm sorry babe," She left a lingering kiss on his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, standing up on her tiptoes. "I didn't think you were all too serious about it."

"Well I am," He crossed his arms again and turned around, tugging out of the grip of her arms as his wound around her waist tightly, pulling her against him and leaning his forehead against her, his bright emerald eyes staring intensely into her gray ones. "Soo," He traced small patterns on her hips, "What are you goin' to say to my offer Arty?"

She bit her lip, and frustration and reluctance showed clearly on her face, as she weighed her options, say yes, get a new home with your boyfriend, say no, get a sad and possibly further offended boyfriend and have to rent a dorm. But then you have to rent or possibly buy the house.

'Shit…' She nawed further on her lip, so unsure of what to say it wasn't even funny. His face fell and he could tell just by her facial expressions that she wasn't going to say yes.

"Oh," He said, and that one word was so laced with hurt and disappointment then it just about broke her heart into a million trillion pieces. He pulled away, scratching the back of his neck, and opening his mouth to say something, but thought otherwise and headed for the door, his shoulders slumping.

'Jeez, what a kick in the face,' He thought absently to himself and gripped the door, opening it and preparing to walk out when she exclaimed,

"Wally! Wait!" She said urgently, rushing over to him. He looked at her, wondering what more she could possibly say, when she said all she needed with that look she gave him.

"I'll move in with you," His face brightened. "But on one condition!" He nodded his head vigorously.

"Yah, yah, whatever you say babe and it's yours, thank you soo much, you have no idea how happy I-"

She cut him off, "-Tell my Mother." His eyes widened and his pulse sped up. She was literally asking the impossible.

How was he supposed to tell Paula Crock! Ex-con, that he was taking her daughter away to some place in Palo Alto! That was despicable and purely evil.

"Oh come on! That is like asking the impossible!" She rolled her eyes as he was talking.

"It's not impossible, it's just not…easy," She smirked.

"That's mean!" He pouted, "And cruel! Mean and cruel. Why are you being mean and cruel to me!" He asked desperately, his head hanging at the thought of talking to Paula.

"Wally, you're overreacting!" She insisted, knowing perfectly well that what she was asking for wasn't the most…fair thing but it would be absolutely hilarious! Imagine Wally trying to talk to her Mother. Funny right?

"No, I'm really not," He sighed, running a hand down his face and through his tousled red locks, "Fine babe, fine, but you have to tell me parents." Her eyes widened. She knew his parents would want them married before they moved in together.

"What! That is uncalled for!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms as he mimicked her stance.

"Well yours wasn't exactly rainbows and sunshine either!" He huffed.

Artemis sighed, "Fine."

"Deal?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Deal."

"Good luck," He smirked.

"Good luck," She mimicked in an annoyed tone and stormed out of her room, leaving him to think over how in hell he was going to break the news and all the while thinking,

Whoa! I'm moving in with Artemis! But wait…we don't have a house yet. Uh-oh.

AN: Sorry for the shortness, next update will be longer and way…cooler lol. This one was a little sucky xD Let me know and review! Byez :)


End file.
